


A Little Kiss From A Little Hobbit

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cuddle, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon's sickness has started to spread over Thorin, with only one way to cure it. What will Bilbo Baggins do to save his beloved friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Kiss From A Little Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering before they started reading, this short oneshot is set in the scene in BOT5A where Thorin finds Bilbo looking at the acorn :) Also, please don't hate hate me if i get some of the original lines wrong, i'm not sure of the exact lines as i only saw the move today :D
> 
> P.S Ori and Bofur are tell-tales. Just trust me on that one.

Balin sighed roughly and looked to the ground, tapping his fingers onto the shelf in front of him worriedly. "No laddie," Balin said, turning his head to gaze at the young hobbit beside him. "I fear giving him the Arkenstone will only make the sickness worse."

Bilbo stretched his fingers out sharply and tucked them back again in the way he normally did when he was stressed as picked his nail with his other hand, a thing he also picked up when he was stressed. "Balin, do you know of any that might help him, or at least distract him? Anything at all?" he whispered with a sharp intake of his breath. Balin looked back towards the ground and scratched his beard idly.

"Aye. There is one thing. But i fear none of the company can fulfill it." he said with a longer sigh. "What is it?" Bilbo said uneasily. "Love, laddie. Love is one of the only things that can sway a mind when it's come to this state." Balin said, turning his eyes towards the door as if he worried Thorin would barge in just to hear his very words. "Maybe one of the woman of Laketown... nah, The Master of that damn town would never allow it after what Smaug inflicted upon them..." 

The pit of anxiety in Bilbo's stomach tightened as he nodded clumsily. "Anything else...?" Bilbo whispered. Balin shook his head with a grunt. "No, laddie. Nothing else." he said as he turned towards the door and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Bilbo to sit and mull over his thoughts. 

_Love... Who in the name of hell could Thorin love..._ Bilbo mused as he walked up the stairs into the gloomy but pleasant daylight. The sky had always helped Bilbo think, ever since he left his comfortable home of Bag End he missed the lazy afternoons of simply sitting and watching the sky darken to the beautiful star-filled night. The curly-haired hobbit smiled discreetly at the thought of his little abandoned home. Bilbo sat down on the makeshift seat and fumbled in his jacket for the small acorn in his well-worn jacket, chuckling triumphantly as he fished it out and rolled it in his grubby palm. The small hobbit hummed as he pondered kindly over his little home, unaware of the creeping figure slinking behind him. 

"What is that?" Thorin said darkly. "Oh! Uhhmm, nothing, nothing Thorin," Bilbo stuttered as he turned towards him, slightly embarrassed at the way the taller dwarf was looking at him. "Show me." Thorin said, pointing a finger to what Bilbo held in his jacket. Bilbo gulped and held out his hand tentatively. Thorin raised his eyebrows and gazed at Bilbo with curiosity in his light blue eyes. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo said with a small smile. "I'm going to plant it in Bag End."

Thorin smiled back at him, handing the acorn back to Bilbo before chuckling lightly under his breath. "That's a pitiful prize." he said with a smirk. "Yes, but one day it will grow." Bilbo said, rubbing his thumb over the rough surface before tucking it back into his pocket. "And whenever i look at it, i'll be reminded of all the adventures we had." 

Thorin looked at Bilbo in wonder and smiled while Bilbo smiled back at him, a light blush grazing his cheeks. The pocket-sized hobbit took a step closer to Thorin, staring at the floor as he mentally screamed at himself not to do what he was about to do. Bilbo ignored the shrieks in his head as he stood on tip-toe to stare Thorin in his baby blue eyes. "Bilbo, wha-"

Bilbo pressed their lips together and for a brief moment, he felt a shred of fear in his chest as Thorin tensed and brought his hands up as if to push the hobbit back. Bilbo ignored the fear and pressed himself into Thorin's chest, still kissing the dwarf king's lips as he prayed he would start kissing back.

The wide eyed hobbit stopped a moment as he realised exactly what he just did and trembled with fear at the look of surprise on Thorin's face. "Oh god, Thorin, i'm so sorry, i really-"

The bashful hobbit nearly cried of joy when Thorin wrapped one hand around Bilbo's waist and the other to the back of Bilbo's head as he pulled them back together,  and began kissing him more passionately than the hobbit ever would have hoped.

Thorin shrugged his cloak off himself and pushed Bilbo's jacket off of him, never breaking their lips apart and he ran his tongue against Bilbo's lip as if he was asking for entrance. Bilbo happily complied to the dwarf king's wishes and opened his mouth to allow him inside. Thorin pushed his tongue into the moist cavern and swirled it around Bilbo's, running his hand through the cutely small hobbit's hair. Thorin smiled as he nibbled the bottom of Bilbo's lip. He would probably have a problem with being called cute. Bilbo turned his head away from Thorin to breath, gasping nervously in the dwarf's strong yet gentle grip. 

"Thorin..." Bilbo muttered and looked up to the dark-haired man with wide eyes. "Yes, Master Baggins?" Thorin said cockily, stroking the side of Bilbo's cheek with his fingertips. Bilbo shrugged and buried himself into Thorin's chest, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt tightly as he sighed. "What is it, Bilbo..." Thorin murmured into Bilbo's hair as he cuddled the shy hobbit, running his hands up and down his back.

"Can, uh, can we do that again?" Bilbo whispered as he lifted his head back up to look at Thorin again. The dwarf king smiled cheekily. "What, this?" he said, and pressed their lips together for a third time. Bilbo nodded as best as he could and kissed back timidly, allowing himself to be picked up and carried to a chair in the dining room where Thorin arranged himself so the small hobbit was sitting in his lap.

"Hmmmhmm," Bilbo purred, shifting himself in Thorin's lap so he was straddling the dwarf's hips. Thorin looked down in surprise at their current position and grinned, stroking the soft brown curls gently. 

"You never cease to surprise me, Master Baggins..." Thorin whispered. Bilbo looked at the dwarf and smiled contentedly .

"I'll suppose that's a good thing then..." Bilbo muttered before smashing his lips to Thorin's once again.

 

And then Ori and Bofur came in and saw the two of them kissing before running off happily to blab to the others.

 

The End.


End file.
